elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Legate Fasendil
|RefID = }} Legate Fasendil is an Altmer Legate in the Imperial Legion. Fasendil is in charge of the Imperial soldiers at the Rift Imperial Camp. He is an essential character, which means he cannot be killed. If the Rift is taken by the Empire during the Civil War, he will instead be found in Mistveil Keep, located in Riften. Background Fasendil hails from Cyrodiil. He is the son of two travelling Altmer merchants who settled there. He grew up in the city and, once he came of age, joined the Imperial Legion to see more of the world. However, he claims he has seen much more than he bargained for. If the Dragonborn is not a Nord, a dialogue option is available regarding an observation that the local Nords don't like outsiders in their lands. Despite this, Fasendil feels Skyrim and its people are still a part of the Empire, and, as such, are entitled to the Legion's protection. Even though he is an Altmer, Fasendil has an outward disdain for the Thalmor. The origin of such stems from his station in Hammerfell's city Sentinel in 4E 42, during the Night of Green Fire. Thalmor Mages were sent there to capture Altmer dissidents who'd escaped execution from the Summerset Isles. When he was on his way, a huge explosion of magicka erupted from the refugee sector of the city as the Thalmor Mages and the Altmer dissidents fought each other. When Fasendil arrived at the scene, the entire refugee sector had been destroyed as a result of the battle. After an unspecified amount of time after this incident, Fasendil was stationed in Skyrim by order of Emperor Titus Mede II to keep an eye on the Thalmor. Conversations Why did you join the legion? "My parents were traveling merchants eventually settling in Cyrodiil. I must have inherited their wanderlust. I joined the Legion to see the world. I know, that's just one of those things people say, but it's completely true in my case. Wasn't long before I saw more of the world than I bargained for." :You're from Cyrodiil? What's it like back home? "Home? Home to me is a hot cup of ale at the end of the day and five minutes without someone needing something from me. Cyrodiil is a beautiful place, full of diverse peoples and histories. But so too, Hammerfell and Skyrim, and every other place I've been. Don't get me wrong, every country has its dark corners. But that's why we're here. To bring order and civilization, and to protect the people." ::Not everyone seems to want us here. "Ulfric and his thugs are stirring up trouble for their own agenda. The Empire is the only thing keeping the Dominion from walking all over Skyrim. It matters little if some of the people here are ignorant to that truth. They are still citizens of the Empire. It's our solemn duty to protect them." :::Sounds like you've seen share of hardship. "The life of a soldier is full of hardship. That's nothing. But they send the Legion to places that've gotten too bad to be settled without violence. What's hard is seeing good people warped by evil. And I've seen the face of evil. It was in the air above Sentinel on the Night of Green Fire." ::::What happened during the Night of Green Fire? "Back in 42 I was stationed in Hammerfell, on leave in Sentinel, trying to track down some refugee relatives who had fled persecution in Alinor. Suddenly, an explosion of magic in the refugee quarter. Thalmor mages were attacking the Altmer dissidents who were resisting with magic of their own. I ran to the scene with other Legionaries who were stationed there, but the entire quarter was a smoking ruin by the time we arrived. Everyone was dead. Wholesale slaughter. The Dominion, not content with killing dissidents at home, came to Hammerfell to finish the job. We're supposedly at peace now, but I put in to be stationed here to keep an eye on the Thalmor. I've a feeling they're behind this unrest in Skyrim." :::::That's all I wanted to know. "For the glory of the Empire." Trivia *Fasendil is the only Altmer member of the Legion in , and is one of the two elven members of the Legion, the other being Legate Sevan Telendas. *Fasendil, along with the other Legates, is voiced by the same voice actor who voices Skjor and Commander Maro. *Aside from General Tullius and Legate Rikke, Legate Fasendil is the only high-ranking member of the Legion with a unique backstory. *Fasendil's assumptions regarding the Thalmor being involved with the Skyrim Civil War are proven right in the Thalmor Dossier on Ulfric Stormcloak. Appearances * de:Legat Fasendil es:Legado Fasendil ru:Легат Фейсендил Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters